El regreso de la espada maldita
by Riku-kun
Summary: Un chico encuentra un día un fragmento de metal y antes de percatarse, llega al mundo de soul calibur y encuentra a Heihachi, que le propondrá ser su maestro para poder participar en un torneo ancestral. Una misteriosa chica se entromete en su vida.
1. El brillo de otro mundo

Riku-kun: Hola a todos, quiero deciros q este es el primer fanfic que escribo y espero q os guste (perdonadme si encontráis muchas faltas). Bueno, ya se q no hay demasiados fanfics de Soul Calibur (hay poquísimos), pero bueno, yo creo q este fic va a ir para largo, así q me gustaría q lo leyeséis.

Los personajes de Soul Calibur II no me pertenecen a mi, son propiedad de (no se de quién, pero míos seguro q no, ¡lástima!). Por otra parte, los personajes q salen en el fic, q no aparecen en el videojuego tampoco me pertenecen a mi, son mis amigos.

Una recomendación, leeros los fics q ha hecho Txell-chan en la sección de Yugi-oh, están muy bien, de verdad. Ah, y q no se os olvide dejar reviews.****

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

EL REGRESO DE LA ESPADA MALDITA 

**Prólogo: El brillo de otro mundo.**

Japón-2004

Un grupo de amigos se acaba de despedir y cada uno vuelve a sus respectivas casas.

Al llegar a su casa, Riku, uno de ellos, se dejó caer en el sofá y encendió la tele. No había nadie en casa como era habitual, es decir, no había nadie que pudiese molestarle y decirle lo que tenía que hacer. De repente, una noticia le llamó la atención, parecía ser que un importante diseñador y fabricante de videojuegos había desaparecido y no se sabía nada de él. Se había pensado en un hipotético secuestro, pero nadie había llamado pidiendo un rescate, y además resultaba una estupidez, porque había mucha gente con más dinero que él, por lo que al final se descartó la idea. Luego mostraron una foto del hombre en cuestión, por las rasgos de su cara, Riku calculó que debía tener unos 35 años (lo pongo en números, pq nunca me acuedo de como se escribe con letras ¬¬)como mucho, y que era una lástima que hubiese desaparecido sin más.

Preguntándose que le habría pasado, apagó la tele, y fue a su cuarto. Se sentó en la silla del escritorio, y observó fijamente la fotografía que tenía al lado. En ella aparecía todo su grupo de amigos, el "Team Revolution", tal y como ellos mismos se llamaban.

En la foto salía él , al lado de una chica que llevaba el pelo a la altura del cuello, esa era Angera-san. Al otro lado de Riku estaba Txell-chan, una chica que tenía el pelo cubierto de mechas rubias y pelirojas y que había venido de Francia cuando solo tenía tres años por cuestiones del trabajo de sus padres. Agachado y debajo de ellos estaba Aru-kun, un chico que tenía el pelo tan negro como el azabache, y a su lado estaba Arisu-chan, una chica de pelo largo y castaño que lucía una hermosa sonrisa. Por último, a la derecha de estos, estaba Zai-chan, una chica bastante alta con un pelo oscuro que casi le llegaba a la cintura, y al lado de ella, estaba Yan-kun, un chico, que al igual que Txell, había venido del extrangero cuando era pequeño, solo que él, había venido de Corea en lugar de Francia.

Finalmente, Riku dejó de mirar la foto, y decidió ponerse a jugar al Soul Calibur II, un juego de lucha, con muchos personajes disponibles que conseguían hacer que las horas pasasen mucho más rápido. Riku se puso a mirar la increible introducción del juego, cuando de repente, se fue la luz.

Riku se extrañó, ya que eso casi nunca ocurría en su casa. A oscuras, y tanteando la pared, se dirigió hacia el recibidor, donde estaban los fusibles para ver si éstos se habían apagado, pero cuando estaba en mitad del pasillo, delante de la puerta de la habitación de su hermana, una luz tenue y rojiza que provenía de dentro de ésta, le llamó la atención. Poco a poco, entró en la habitación y buscó el lugar del cual provenía esa luz. Rápidamente advirtió que la luz emanaba de un extraño trozo de metal que estaba en el suelo. Se acercó y lo cogió con sumo cuidado. Sentía una irresistible atracción hacia ese brillo rojizo. De pronto, la puerta se cerró provocando un gran ruido. Del susto, Riku se cortó en uno de los dedos con uno de los extremos afilados del trozo de metal, y del corte le empezó a salir sangre. Cuando una gota de la sangre cayó encima del curioso metal, éste comenzó a brillar aún más intensamente y le empezaron a aparecer unas extrañas inscripciones. Riku no sabía que pensar y empezó a ponerse nervioso, puesto que lo que le estaba sucediendo no era lo que se diría exactamente "normal", y por si fuera poco, estaba empezando a pensar, que ese fragmento de metal se parecía mucho a uno de los fragmentos de Soul Edge, la espada maligna, que aparecía en el videojuego de Soul Calibur, y que era la razón por la cual los personajes luchaban entre ellos, ya fuera para poseer la espada, o bien para destruirla.

La luz se fue haciendo más intensa, hasta que finalmente cegó a Riku dejándole inconsciente.

La gente que pasaba en ese momento por la calle miró extrañada el piso de Riku, ya que una potente luz roja lo iluminaba completamente, pero la luz enseguida cesó, y la gente siguió su camino pensando que estarían haciendo una fiesta.

En ese mismo instante, seis luces igual de intensas que la primera, se sucedieron en distintas zonas de la ciudad de Tokyo.

Tres horas más tarde, la puerta de la casa de Riku se abrió, y entró en ella su hermana, Eva. Después de dejar su abrigo en el perchero, fue hasta la habitación de su hermano, pero no encontró a nadie allí. Finalmente, cuando acabó de buscar por toda la casa llegó a una conclusión, estaba sola, y su hermano, el cual se suponía que debía estar en casa a esas horas, había desaparecido misteriosamente

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno q os ha parecido? Puede q me haya quedado bastante corto, no se. Bueno, a partir de aquí, la historia se irá poniendo más interesante, espero q os guste. No os olvidéis de dejar reviews, sean buenos o malos (sin pasarse, jeje). Espero q lo continuéis leyendo en el capítulo 2. Sayonara!


	2. La revelación

Riku-kun: Hola, ya estoy aquí con el capítulo uno (o dos, depende de como se mire), este capítulo me ha quedado bastante más largo que el prólogo (claro, por eso el otro se llama prólogo). La verdad es que la idea de llamar al primer capítulo prólogo, fue de Txell-chan, q decía que era demasiado corto para ser un capítulo. Por cierto, la semana pasada, Txell-chan, yo, y Ángela, fuimos a un torneo de Soul Calibur II que se celebró en Barcelona. Fue genial, estaba muy bien organizado, y conocimos a mucha gente simpática. No llegamos demasiado lejos en el torneo, pero la verdad es que los nervios influyeron en que no nos saliese demasiado bien. A pesar de eso, yo me clasifiqué.

Canviando de tema, ya me he comprado el Final Fantasy X-2. Está bien, pero el problema es que no tiene un hilo argumental muy marcado, y aveces, te pierdes un poco en la historia. Puedes hacer muchísimas cosas diferentes a la vez, que no tengan nada que ver con la misión principal, y eso acaba desconcertándote.

Bueno, contestaré los reviews que me han hecho:

-Kelly: Muchas gracias x haberte leído mi fanfic, sin saber de que va la historia del videojuego. Tu review me subió mucho la autoestima.

-Shaorana: Eva, muy bien x gastarme una broma, ha tenido su gracia (es que resulta que Shaorana en realidad es mi hermana, que me gastó una broma).

-Txell-chan: ¡X fin me has mandado un review!, ¡no me lo creo! Bueno, muchas gracias x tu review, me hizo reír. Da si me lo mandas en catalán o castellano, no creo que nadie se lea los reviews.

-Anti SOUL: Eres uno de esos típicos imbéciles que solo viven para molestar a los demás, ¿verdad? Lo cierto es que me pasé tu review por el forro (por no decir otro sitio), bueno, pero como te tomaste la molestia de enviármelo, te voy a contestar.

La verdad, y sin ningún ánimo de ofender (solo te digo la verdad, hazme caso), eres muy idiota, porqué solo a un idiota como a ti se le ocurriría ponerse a leer fanfics sobre una cosa que no le gusta, con esto me demuestras que no eres una persona muy normal, que digamos. Pasando al tema de los fics de Yugi-oh, tu subnormalidad es tan evidente que aunque quieras no la puedes ocultar, solo se te podía ocurrir a ti criticar de esa manera a un fanfic que tiene bastantes seguidores, no se si te has fijado pero tiene un número muy considerable de reviews y ninguno de ellos es malo, solo el tuyo, eso nos lleva a la conclusión de que mi gusto, si es tan malo como dices y la gente opina igual que yo, el tuyo, que va al revés del de todos, deve ser lo peor que te puedas echar en cara (¿verdad que te gustaría comprarte un calzoncillo rosa fuxia?). Bueno, a lo dicho, hecho, seguro que Yugi-oh no te gusta tanto como dices.

Te hago un resumen porqué me imagino que tu memoria no es demasiado buena: eres idiota, capullo, subnormal y mongolo, por no decir que tu gusto es el peor de los que he visto. Tienes unos hobbies muy curiosos como hacer voluntariamente una cosa que no te gusta. En conclusión, que por lo visto no sirves para nada, pero no te desmoralizes, seguro que para alguna cosa has de servir, quizá como desatascador de lavabos, o como atracción de feria (estoy convencido que tu estupidez atraería a mucha gente).

Bueno, supongo que ha quedado claro que todo lo que te he dicho lo he hecho sin ningún resintimiento, solo es un consejo, además estarás contento, tu review es al que le he dedicado más espacio, ya me imagino tu risa de mongolo por la emoción de tener protagonismo.

P.D Tranquilo, que seguiré escriviendo, y espero que sigas mi historia.

-Daeko-chan: ¡Hola Daeko! Muchas gracias por dejarme un review. Te me has anticipado a la hora de contestar el review de Anti SOUL, pero seguro que te has desfogado. Bueno, que me alegra que te guste mi fanfic, y me gustaría que me dijeses cuales son esas cosas que no acaban de encajar para poderlas retocar. Nos vemos.

-Metralla: Bueno, pues me alegro que te guste. Me ha hecho mucha gracia lo del tráfico del Quim, lo del Riku-Riku-Riku, lo del Asín i el Antisoul, y todo eso.

Pues, dicho todo esto, doy paso al capítulo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capítulo 1: La revelación.**

?: Chico, por fin te has despertado, ¿Te encuentras bien?

Riku: ¿Eh? ¿Donde estoy?, ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?

Poco a poco, Riku se fue levantando. Estaba en una especie de cama hecha con pieles, dentro de lo que parecía una especie de tienda de campaña bastante grande. Delante suyo había un hombre, que pese a parecer un anciano se veía fuerte y lleno de vitalidad.

?: Estás en la barraca que uso como vivienda cuando estoy de viaje. Me tenías muy preocupado. Te encontré estirado en la orilla del mar, y desde entonces, ya ha pasado un día.

Riku: ¿Cómo dice? Yo no me acuerdo de nada. Lo último que recuerdo es una luz roja muy intensa.

?: Lo siento, pero no se cómo ayudarte.

Riku: ¿Por cierto, me podría decir donde estoy? Me gustaría volver a casa, y no se cómo, aún me siento cansado. Quizás si cogiese un tren...

?: ¿Tren?... Un momento, ¡no puede ser! Tú también vienes del año 2004? ¿¡ Cuál es tu nombre!?

Riku: Mi nombre es Riku. ¿Me puede explicar que tonterías está diciendo? Si lo que quiere es hacerse el gracioso, no lo está consiguiendo. ¡Pues claro que soy una persona del 2004, igual que usted, es el año en el que estamos! ¿Usted cómo se llama?

A Riku, la conversación con ese desconocido le estaba desconcertando más aún de lo que ya estaba. Primero se despertaba en un lugar extraño, y ahora ese hombre le hacía preguntas sin sentido.

?: Me llamo Heihachi. ¡No puedo creer que haya otra persona de mi época en este mundo aparte de mí! Debes haber encontrado un fragmento de Soul Edge, ¿No es así?

Riku: A ver, que usted se parezca mucho a un personaje de un videojuego, y se llame igual que él, en el caso de que no me esté mintiendo, no quiere decir que estemos dentro de él.

Riku se estaba empezando a poner de muy mal humor y empezó a contestar de una forma muy antipática a Heihachi. Esto siempre le pasava cuando creía que estaba hablando con una persona que no merecía respeto alguno.

Heihachi: Chico, tranquilo, seguro que te has encontrado un fragmento de Soul Edge que te ha traído hasta aquí. Cada cosa a su tiempo. Tienes razón en algunas cosas y en otras no. Es verdad que yo tendría que estar viviendo en el año 2004, pues soy de la misma época que tú. También es verdad que no estamos dentro de un videojuego, estamos en otra dimensión, el planeta es el mismo que en nuestra dimensión, solo que aquí estamos más o menos en lo que equivaldría la Edad Media, y éste es un mundo bastante más mágico que el nuestro. No te preocupes, no estás solo. Yo tampoco pertenezco a este mundo. Por cierto, sobre el tema del videojuego, ¿te refieres al "Tekken"?

Riku: Exacto, veo que estás tan loco como para pensar que eres el Heihachi de "Tekken". ¿Qué te gusta mucho el juego? (tono irónico).

Heihachi: No te pases chaval, que yo también puedo llegar a ser muy desagradable.

Sé que es difícil de creer lo que te estoy diciendo, pero ya te acostumbrarás. Estamos en la dimensión de Soul Calibur II, pero no estamos dentro del videojuego. Éste, lo debió hacer alguien de nuestro mundo que al igual que nosotros dos, vino a éste, y cuando volvió otra vez a nuestro mundo, hizo un videojuego inspirado en esta dimensión y cogió a algunos de los luchadores más nobles y poderosos como personajes. Yo supongo que aparezco únicamente porqué estuve en el último gran torneo que se disputó para conseguir llegar a Soul Edge, pero en realidad no soy de aquí. Llegué aquí porqué en mi mundo encontré, como tú, un fragmento de Soul Edge, pero no tenía ningún motivo en especial para intentar conseguir la famosa espada, solo participé en el torneo para provar mi fuerza.

Riku: ¡Madre mía, estás muchísimo peor de lo que pensaba! Que paranoya. Yo me voy ya, encontraré solo el camino de regreso a casa. Si me quedase más tiempo aquí serías capaz de quererme usar como diana para lanzar cuchillos.

Heihachi: ¡Mocoso insolente! No vas a llegar muy lejos tú solo.

Riku: Ya lo veremos.

Riku aparta la lona que cubre la entrada de la tienda y mira el paisage que se extiende ante sus ojos con una mirada incrédula. Había una especie de plaza en la cual mucha gente parecía intercanviar productos. La gente iba vestida de una forma muy extraña, con ropas como las que aparecían en películas ambientadas en el pasado. Había muchos carros tirados por caballos y las casas estaban hechas con materiales poco frecuentes, piedra, madera o adobe en vez de ladrillo. A lo lejos se distinguía la figura de un castillo. A no ser que Heihachi se lo hubiese llevado a un pais atrasado mientras estaba inconsciente, o lo hubiese traído a un plató de rodaje de una película, lo más "lógico" era pensar que había retrocedido en el tiempo.

De pronto Riku se giró.

Riku: No entiendo cómo, pero parece que lo que me has dicho es verdad. Perdóname, ahora te creo.

Heihachi: (con tono irónico) Vaya, había dicho que llegarías poco lejos, pero no pensaba que no llegarías ni a salir de la tienda. Ja, ja, ja (la típica risa de basto que tiene)

Riku: ¡¡¡No me provoques!!!

Una hora más tarde

Heihachi le explicó a Riku que después del torneo de Soul Calibur II en el cual había participado, había conseguido volver al mundo normal. Aunque no sabía cómo, sospechaba que había sido el poder del aura de Soul Edge, del mismo modo que también fue ella quien le había llevado al mundo de Soul Calibur. Medio año más tarde, volvió a encontrarse con un trozo de la espada, y sin querer, entró por segunda vez en el mundo descrito por el videojuego.

Heihachi: No es que me preocupe mucho haber vuelto aquí otra vez, es una gran oportunidad para entrenarse, pero la verdad es que empiezo a estar (n.a: perífrasis verbal ya de paso repaso un poco de sintaxi O.O se me va la olla ) un poco cansado, en este mundo no hay comodidades. Supongo que querrás volver a tu mundo, ¿no es así?

Riku: No te diré que no, pero si todo lo que me estás contando es cierto, tengo muchísimas ganas de encontrarme con algunos de los personajes del videojuego. ¡¡¡Ah, no puedo creerlo, que emoción!!! ( pone ojos llorosos por la emoción). Antes de volver a mi mundo quiero verles.

Heihachi: No puedo creerlo, eres lo más raro que me he encontrado nunca (n.a: cuanta razón tiene...). La mayoría de chicos de tu edad habrían perdido toda esperanza de volver o se habrían vuelto locos, pero tú ni te immutas, hasta parece que te haga feliz. Creo que tú y yo podríamos hacer un pacto, tienes el suficiente valor, y estoy convencido de que también tienes la suficiente fuerza.

Riku: ( Ignorando a Heihachi completamente y con un rostro malicioso) ¡Ah!, y por cierto...

Heihachi: ¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres? (un poco indignado por la poca atención que le estaba prestando Riku)

Riku: ¿Me das tu autógrafo? ¿A que si? Venga, dámelo, que es muy importante para mi (empieza a usar sus dotes de persistencia para convencerle).

Heihachi: (Después de levantarse del suelo, y con un chichón gigante en la cabeza) Ejem, ¿Tú crees que es el mejor momento para pedir una cosa así?

Riku: ¿Porqué no? No es que seas mi luchador preferido, pero algo siempre es mejor que nada.

Heihachi: ¡Serás malcriado! (le firma un autógrafo). Cógelo y cállate (se lo da).

Riku: .......

Heihachi: Muy bien, a lo que iba. Para volver a nuestro mundo, según mis hipótesis, necesitamos conseguir a Soul Edge. Esta espada legendaria fue destruida hace poco, pero su poder maligno es tan grande, que por lo visto se regenera una tras otra vez. El que hayamos encontrado fragmentos, demuestra que lo ha vuelto a hacer. Te propongo que nos ayudemos mutuamente. Yo te entrenaré hasta que el poder de Soul Edge vuelva a manifestarse en su totalidad, y entonces tú y yo, al igual que otros grandes luchadores, participaremos en el gran torneo que decidirá al poseedor (o poseído por la espada). Nosotros dos lucharemos en el mismo bando y conseguiremos lo que queremos. Primero podrás conocer a los grandes luchadores que ansiavas ver, ya que seguro que todos ellos participarán en el torneo, y luego, si uno de los dos gana, ambos podremos volver a nuestro mundo.

Riku: Me parece una gran idea, solo encuentro un "pequeño problema". ¿Estás loco? ¿Cómo se te ocurre pensar que puedo luchar a la misma altura que tú y los demás luchadores que aparecen en Soul Calibur II? ¿Qué quieres que me maten?

Heihachi: No te preocupes, aprenderás a ser un maestro de las artes marciales cuerpo a cuerpo cuando acabe mi entrenamiento contigo, y si encima, un fragmento de Soul Edge se ha abierto camino hasta llegar a ti, quiere decir que no eres una persona normal y corriente. Además, siento decirte que si quieres volver a nuestro mundo, no tienes elección, tendrás que ayudarme.

Riku: No lo entiendo, se supone que tú ya eres suficientemente fuerte. No comprendo porqué necesitas la ayuda de alguien tan débil como yo, lo único que conseguiría sería estorbarte.

Heihachi: Cuando vayamos al torneo, ya no serás un estorbo, sinó toda una ayuda, y así tendré más posibilidades de volver a mi mundo. Eso si, solo si te esfuerzas con gran dedicación en tu entreno diario.

Riku: ¡Dios! Solo de pensarlo, ya me canso.

Heihachi: ¬¬ vago

Riku: ¿Qué esperabas?

Heihachi: Nada en especial. Canviando de tema, es necesario tener como mínimo un trozo de Soul Edge para inscrivirte en el torneo, por eso hemos solucionado un gran problema.

Ahora vete a dormir, mañana será un día duro (se levanta y sale de la tienda).

Riku: (Hablando solo n.a: muy típico de mi). Bueno, me tendre que acostumbrar a mi nueva situación, lo he de aceptar (lentamente, se hechó sobre el colchón mullido, y se tapó con las pieles. Finalmente se durmió).

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno, como habréis observado, este capítulo me ha quedado mucho más largo que el otro (por eso el otro era el prólogo). Ya se que no es un capítulo muy emocionante, pero es que antes de que se pusiese más interesante, tenía que explicar unas cosas para que todo quedase bien claro. Prometo que a partir de ahora, y sobretodo a partir del capítulo tres, las cosas se pondrán mucho más emocionantes

¡¡¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!!!


	3. Quiero saber tu nombre

Hola a todo el mundo, aquí Riku-kun, continuando con su perdido fic de Soul Calibur.

Primero, pido disculpas a los que lean mi fic (que son pocos XD) por la increible tardanza a la hora de publicar este tercer capítulo, y es que, las cosas como són y el motivo por el que he tardado tantísimo en publicarlo, es que soy vaguísimo, la vagancia me puede siempre, es lo peor, pero intentaré que a partir de ahora, la publicación vaya muchísimo más rápida.

Pasando a otra cosa, el capítulo tres se me ha hecho tan largo, que después de acabarlo, vi que era imposible, y lo he dividido en 2 partes, así que como podréis deducir, el 4 capítulo no se hará esperar, porque ya está hecho en gran parte. También observaréis, que el rumbo del fic ha canviado un poquito, si en el capítulo anterior era casi todo explicación, en este veréis, que hay muchas más partes cómicas, pero ésto es solo ahora, ya que dentro de poco se va a volver todo muy dramático y no habrá mucho lugar para las bromas. Tenía calculado que el torneo empezaría por el capítulo 3 o 4, pero por lo que estoy viendo, se me alargará un par de capítulos más.

Han pasado muchas cosas desde que publiqué el segundo capítulo, pero voy a explicar una de las que más tiene relación con el fic, el torneo Edgemaster que se celebró en Cerdanyola del Vallés, y al cual acudimos yo y unos cuantos amigos míos: Yan-kun, Zaida, Santi, y 2 amigos de Yan-kun. A mi me tocó en el grupo F (igual que en el Underground), y a Yan-kun también. Quedé el tercero de mi grupo, ya que había dos Mitsurugis muy buenos (uno era el famoso Devil Jinn, que me hizo un perfect), pero cabe decir que he mejorado bastante, igual que Yan-kun. Los únicos que pasamos las preliminares fuimos Santi y yo. Él, que llevaba un Astaroth, fue apalizado en la primera ronda por el conocido Pulu y su temible Ivy, y no ganó ni un solo round. Yo también perdí en la primera ronda contra un puto Nightmare (no se porqué, pero contra los Nightmares, las Sophitias y las Cassandras, pierdo muchas veces), pero fue un combate duro y muy igualado, tanto que casi le gané, pero así es la vida, yo y mi Ivy fuimos eliminados. Pero he de decir, que lo principal es que disfruté muchísimo en el torneo, y que espero que pronto se organice otro cerca de Barcelona, que como ya pudimos ver por la cantidad de gente que había, tendrá mucho futuro. Y desde aquí quiero felicitar a los tres ganadores del Edgemaster: Willy, Pulu y Aivan. I también felicito a Toni-chan y compañía, habéis hecho un excelente trabajo como organizadores.

Rincón del consejo: Bueno, pues en este capítulo recomiendo el fanfic que está haciendo Yan-kun de Naruto, y que ya va por el capítulo 3. Si os gusta la serie os lo recomiendo (además volvemos a salir nosotros, jeje, aunque los personajes principales són los de la serie). Está inspirado después del examen de Chuunin, y representa que se va a celebrar un torneo en la aldea oculta de la arena para celebrar el reciente tratado de paz que se ha establecido entre el pais del fuego y el del viento. En este torneo solo participarán los mejores genins de todas las aldeas, así que si queréis saber más, ya sabéis, directos a la sección de Naruto. Además publica rápido, no como otros XD

Y ahora pasaré a comentar los reviews:

-Arisu-chan: Muchas gracias, me alegro que te haya gustado. Intentaré tardar menos a partir de ahora. Por cierto, lo de las mechas azules ya no hace falta, ¿no? Porque ha pasado tanto tiempo que si mal no recuerdo, ya no las llevas, así que supongo que ya es innecesario, ¿no?

-Norm: Hola Norm, encantado de conocerte. Pues te he de decir que me hace mucha gracia lo que me dices, principalmente porque no me entero de nada, no entiendo ni jota ni le veo lógica alguna. No me estoy metiendo contigo, ni mucho menos, solo te digo que me hizo mucha gracia leer tu review.

-Metralla: Como me pedías ya he subido el siguiente capítulo, gracias por apoyarme y espero q no vuelvas a tener esos desdoblamientos mentales que tenías antes porque sinó me cabrearé.

-BCN-Tonichan: Hola Toni-chan, ¿qué tal? Fue una gran sorpresa que me dejases un review, ya que poca gente se pasa por esta sección si no les digo yo que he publicado un fanfic, jeje. Pues eso, como ya he dicho arriba el Edgemaster estuvo genial, lo organizasteis muy bien, estoy impaciento por participar en otro torneo, espero que sea pronto. Pues eso, tranquilo, que a partir de ahora publicaré más rápido, y otra cosa, que si de verdad quieres aparecer en mi fic, por mi ningún problema, harías el papel de árbitro del torneo XD Así que ya sabes, si estás interesado en serlo, me avisas con otro review, ¿okis? Nos vemos.

-Yan-kun: Wola Yan, gracias por el review. Si no fuese por ti, creo que este capítulo no lo publico hasta el año que viene XD Pues eso, que continues leyendo, y ya me pagarás algo por hacer publicidad de tu fic, ¿no? XD Pos eso, nos vemos, y te tengo que canviar el nombre, a ver cuando me acuerdo de hacerlo y tengo tiempo.

-Aru-kun: Hombre, Aru, tú por aquí, que grata sorpresa, jeje. Pues me alegro de que te haya gustado mi fic, y espero que lo sigas leyendo. En cuanto a lo del Mitsurugi me lo hablé de plantear seriamente, ya veremos, jeje. Por cierto, publica tu fic, no me sirve la excusa de que no sabes como separarlo en capítulos, publícalo. P.D.: Y no seas tan pelotero con la Txell y la Ángela, que casi me coge un trauma de lo exagerado que era.

-javier-sanz: ¿Qué tal? Me alegro que te haya gustado mi fic, y no te preocupes, que ya me luciré más detallando la personalidad de Riku. Espero que sigas leyendo y que lo disfrutes. ¡Nos vemos!

Y ahora si, a disfrutar del fic.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capítulo 2: Quiero saber tu nombre.**

?: Muchacho, muchacho levanta, ya ha salido el Sol.

Riku: (Levantándose) ¡Pero si es tempranísimo! ¡Quiero dormir más!

Riku se fijó en la persona que tenía delante. Era una chica que parecía tener su misma edad. Tenía los ojos y el pelo de color verde, cosa que no sorprendió a Riku, ya que después de todo lo que había pasado no se sorprendía de nada. La chica tenía unos rasgos bellos y finos. Parecía tan delicada como un jarrón de porcelana que se pudiese romper en cualquier momento. Riku se quedó un poco anonadado.

Riku: ¿Eh? ¿Quién eres?

CHPV (Chica del pelo verde): Eso no importa ahora. El maestro Heihachi ha dicho que quería verte inmediatamente en la llanura de Koan. Está cerca del pueblo. Rápido, vístete con el kimono que te he dejado en la silla. Luego rodea la tienda, y sigue el sendero que encontrarás al otro lado. Llegarás en poco tiempo, no tiene pérdida. Él ya te está esperando allí.

Riku: Ah, muchísimas gracias. Ahora mismo voy.

Riku estaba un poco confuso. Demasiadas indicaciones le habían dado para lo dormido que estaba, y encima todo se lo había dicho una persona que no conocía de nada, pero decidió confiar en aquella chica misteriosa. La chica desapareció por la puerta, y él empezó a quitarse la ropa, que despedía un olor ligeramente desagradable. Cuando se estaba bajando los pantalones, unos tejanos bastante desgastados, percibió un extraño bulto en uno de los bolsillos (n.a: en los bolsillos, no en otro sitio, no penséis mal¬¬). Como no recordaba lo que podía ser, metió la mano en el bolsillo, y sacó un extraño fragmento de metal que recordaba muy bien.

Riku: ¡¡Ah, un fragmento de Soul Edge!!

La chica volvió a entrar precipitadamente.

CHPV: ¿Qué son esos gritos? ¿Te has canviado ya? OO ¡¡Oh, lo siento mucho!!

La chica volteó su rostro, levemente sonrojado, después de haber visto sin querer a Riku, que solo llevaba la ropa interior puesta. Por su parte, este, tenía la cara como un tomate, y, en un acto reflejo, se había medio tapado con las pieles de la cama.

Riku: No...no, no pasa nada. Es que acabo de encontrar este trozo de metal, estoy casi seguro de que pertenece a Soul Edge.

CHPV: (De espaldas a Riku). E.....Es muy posible. Ponte el kimono. Ya le enseñarás el trozo de metal a Heihachi, yo no sabría distingirlo.

Desapareció por la puerta. Justo después, Riku se levantó y empezó a ponerse el kimono. Era blanco, formado por dos piezas, el pantalón, y una especie de camisón sin mangas que lo cubría hasta un poco más arriba de las rodillas. En la zona del cuello había una ancha linia roja que le daba un aspecto interesante, y por detrás, tenía cosido en negro un magnífico dragón. Parecía una obra de arte, hecha expresamente para un maestro en el arte de la lucha, y Riku no se sentía merecedor de él, pero como no tenía otra cosa para vestirse optó por ponérselo. Al lado había una tira de ropa blanca que ató a su cintura. Finalmente, para darle un toque personal, se puso las muñequeras que había llevado el día que se encontró con Soul Edge, y una especie de sandalias que alguien había dejado cerca de la cama. Al fin salió. Otra vez se encontró con el paisaje pintoresco y lleno de el ambiente mágico que caracterizaba aquel lugar. Alguien gritó fuertemente su nombre y él se giró para ver de quién se trataba.

CHPV: ¡Eo! ¡Aquí Riku, estoy aquí!

La chica del pelo verde le sonreía desde el otro lado de la plaza, y le hacía gestos para que acudiese a ella. Rápidamente Riku atravesó la plaza y llegó junto a ella. Estaba en una especie de tienda al aire libre. La chica parecía estar vendiendo decenas de tipos de hierbas que se amontonaban en pequeñas cestas, según la especie. En todas las cestas había un mensaje escrito en una especie de japonés antiguo que Riku apenas entendía, pero imaginó que querrían decir cosas como: "Bueno para adelgazar, antiestrés, laxante..." La chica acabó de atender a un cliente y se giró hacia Riku.

Riku: ¿Sabes mi nombre?

CHPV: Si, me lo dijo el maestro Heihachi, es que él también cuida de mi. Por cierto, el kimono te queda genial, parece hecho a la medida. ¡Estás muy guapo y elegante!

Riku: oO Ah, mu...muchas gracias.

CHPV: De nada chico. Por cierto, ya que tienes que llevar los brazos al descubierto, los habrás de lucir bien bonitos, así que te habrás de poner un poco más "cachas" (musculoso para quien no esté familiarizado con el término). Es que ahora estás demasiado flaco, pero estoy convencida de que el maestro te pondrá a tono.

Riku: (Pensando: La extroversión de esta chica es increíble). Espera un momento, tú sabes mi nombre, pero yo aún no sé el tuyo. ¿Cómo te llamas?

CHPV: ¿¡Pero eso qué importa ahora!? Vete ya a la llanura de Koan o Heihachi te va a reñir. Cuando le encuentres, dile que os estaré esperando en la taberna de la plaza de Tiananmen (n.a: he tomado prestado el nombre de la plaza de Tiananmen de Pekín, una de las plazas más grandes del mundo, aunque la de mi fanfic imaginadla como una de las más pequeñas) cuando el Sol esté en el punto más alto. Ya tendréis la comida preparada.

Riku: Ah, vale, pero no entiendo que es eso de Tiananmen.

CHPV: Es el nombre de la única plaza de este pueblo, Zaoyang. Es justo donde estamos ahora.

Riku: Ok, pues me voy, que llego tarde.

CHPV: ¡Sayonara! ¡Que te vaya muy bien tu primer día de entreno!

Riku: Arigato. ¡Sayonara!

Se fue y empezó a seguir las instrucciones que le había dado la chica. Al poco rato de seguir un sendero, llegó a la llanura de Koan, un basto lugar donde crecía poco más que malas hierbas. En la otra punta se podía ver un pequeño lago que le daba un toque de vida al paisaje. En el centro se distinguía la silueta de Heihachi. Riku corrió hasta llegar a él.

Heihachi: Llegas tarde. Llevo esperando desde hace rato.

Riku: Lo siento, es que me he distraído un poco. Por cierto Heihachi, ¿Quién es la chica del pelo verde que me ha indicado el camino para llegar hasta aquí?

Heihachi: Deja la cháchara para luego. Llegas tarde y encima quieres perder el tiempo. Primero de todo, muéstrame tu fragmento de Soul Edge. Si al contrario de lo que pienso no tienes ninguno, no te entrenaré, porque no podrás entrar en el torneo y no serviría de nada. Pero estoy convencido de que debes tenerlo. No conozco otra forma de viajar entre mundos.

Riku: Ah, ya no lo recordaba. (Sacándose el fragmento de metal del bolsillo) Creo que es esto.

Heihachi: Exacto, justo lo que pensaba, no me has desfraudado. Bueno, antes de empezar te voy a enseñar como funciona el torneo. Los participantes lucharán entre ellos. Los ganadores se quedarán con los fragmentos de espada de los perdedores, así, cuando alguien gane el torneo, tendrá todos los fragmentos de la espada, y entonces éstos se volverán a unir y Soul Edge renacerá. Entonces el poder de la espada será mucho mayor.

Riku: No lo entiendo, nosotros no queremos, pero hay gente que quiere destruir la espada. ¿Para que va a querer esa gente hacer renacer a Soul Edge para que se vuelva mucho más poderosa?

Heihachi: Eso se debe a que en su estado actual, es imposible destruir a Soul Edge. Cuando sus fragmentos se unan, se volverá mucho más poderosa, pero entonces será posible destruirla o empuñarla, según sea el caso. Nosotros no queremos empuñarla, pero tampoco destruirla, necesitamos su inmenso poder. ¿Lo has entendido?

Riku: Si, más o menos.

Heihachi: Pues entonces empecemos a entrenar, que vamos con retraso. Ten, ponte esto (le da unos protectores). Se llaman Neshougatsu, y són perfectos para entrenar a novatos como tú.

Riku: ¡Pero si són super cutres! Está gravada tu cara. Esto es lo más antiestético que he visto en mi vida. Lo siento, pero me da vergüenza ir con esto por el mundo.

Heihachi: (Pensando: Tranquilo, no te pongas nervioso). Te lo pones porque lo digo yo y se acabó. Por muy antiestéticos que sean, te serán necesarios. Los Neshougatsu són la encarnación de la ira contra los que pierden el tiempo. Los que desean ser verdaderos maestros no se relajan y desperdician el tiempo.

Riku: ¿Estás seguro de que "esto" es la encarnación de la ira contra los que pierden el tiempo? (murmurando ininteligiblemente: anticuado).

Heihachi: (pensando: Haz como que no lo has oído). ¡¡¡Que si, y no se hable más, te los pones y punto!!! Y ahora empecemos.

Riku: Espera. La chica del pelo verde me ha dicho que nos estará esperando en la taberna de la plaza del pueblo cuando el Sol esté en el punto más alto.

Heihachi: Vale, lo tendré en cuenta. Ahora empecemos. Muéstrame lo que sabes hacer. Haz puñetazos a la altura de la cintura. ¡Con fuerza!

Riku: (Riku los hace).

Heihachi: ¡Patadas! Primero rectas a la altura de la cintura, luego a la cabeza, después por un lado, luego por el otro, una patada de giro, y luego, para acabar, haz una patada con salto.

Riku: TT ¡Dios! (las hace lo mejor que puede).

Heihachi: Muy bien, sabía que tenías madera para esto. Las patadas en especial se te dan bastante bien. Los puñetazos los tienes un poco flojos, pero no pasa nada, ya tendrás tiempo de mejorarlos. Ahora te atacaré por diversos lugares, y tú tratarás de defenderte.

Riku: ¿No estamos iendo muy rápido?

Heihachi: Tenemos poco tiempo y por lo tanto debemos ir rápido. ¡Defiéndete! (Empieza a atacar a Riku).

Riku: ¡¡¡Ah, mamá!!! (Intenta evitar los ataques usando los brazos a modo de escudo).

Heihachi: Venga, ahora intenta anticiparte a mis ataques. Desvía mis golpes, y al mismo tiempo dame un puñetazo. Eso es un impacto de guardia, es muy efectivo para pillar desprevenidos a los rivales. ¡Rápido!

Riku: ¡¡¡Socorrooooo!!! (Riku intenta hacer los impactos de guardia, que no le salen demasiado bien).

Heihachi: Bueno, esto lo habremos de mejorar un poco. Eres aún demasiado novato para dominarlo.

Riku: Qué observación..... ¬¬

Heihachi: Bueno, ahora te enseñaré lo que es una cosa que es fundamental en el mundo del karate, los Kattas. Son unos movimientos que ayudan al karateka experto a relajarse y a encontrar la paz de espíritu. Además también son muy útiles para asimilar muchas de las técnicas de este arte de lucha.

Hay 5 Kattas básicos y muchos más de superiores. En el tiempo en el que entrenemos, te iré enseñando algunos, y tú te los tendrás que aprender, ¿entendido?

Riku: (Tono de borrego) Entendido.

Heihachi: Muy bien, pues ahora te quiero ver haciendo 1000 abdominales. Me da igual si vas descansando, pero quiero que las acabes. Como más tardes, más tardaremos en volver.

Riku: (pensando: ¿Quién se habrá creído que es? Me quiere matar. Total, tanto trabajo para nada empieza a hacerlas).

----------------

2 horas mas tarde

Riku:................................997............................................................................998......................................................................................999.............................................................................................................................................¡1000! (Se espachurra en el suelo).

Heihachi: Las has acabado antes de lo que pensaba. Eres duro de roer.

Riku: ...........................................(No para de jadear).

Heihachi: No puedes ni hablar, y estás sudando como un cerdo. Volvamos a Zaoyang y te das una ducha. Luego ya iremos a comer.

Riku: ...................

Empiezan a desandar el camino. Poco mas tarde llegan al pueblo.

Heihachi: ¿Estás ya mejor?

Riku: Si, almenos ahora puedo hablar, pero me duele todo el cuerpo, sobretodo la espalda.

Heihachi: En el otro lado del pueblo hay un monte bastante alto. En la cima hay una fuente de aguas termales. Puedes ir, y cuando te encuentres más relajado, vuelve a la taberna del pueblo. La comida puede esperar.

Riku: Es una buena idea. ¡Hasta luego!

Heihachi: ¡Adiós!

Riku salió del pueblo en la dirección que Heihachi le había mostrado. A lo lejos divisó un monte. Al llegar a sus pies empezó a subir unas escaleras empinadas que le condujeron a la cima. Era un lugar precioso. Había muchas lagunas de aguas termales, y éstas estaban rodeadas de arcos y columnas de piedra.

Riku: ¡¡¡Ah, que buen baño me voy a dar!!!

--------------------------------

Heihachi: ¿Qué estará haciendo? Tarda mucho.

CHPV: No lo se, pero la comida que he preparado está ya fría.

Heihachi: Bueno, pues yo empiezo ya, no pienso esperarle más rato. Por cierto, ¿sabes que no para de preguntarme tu nombre? Parece muy interesado en ti (Empieza a comer unos trozos de pollo).

CHPV: ¿Tú crees? Yo creo que es solo curiosidad. He entrado en su vida muy de golpe sin que me conociese de nada y aún no sabe ni como me llamo. Esta situación me hace bastante gracia. Todavía no le reveles mi nombre, ya te lo diré cuando crea que es el momento oportuno.

Heihachi: Umm... Te quieres hacer la interesante. ¿Le has encontrado algo especial a ese chiquillo?

CHPV: Es posible, le encuentro un nosequé interesante.

Heihachi: Nunca imaginé que te pudiera gustar un tipo como él.

CHPV: No te montes una película, no he dicho que me guste.

Heihachi: .............Si tú lo dices................

(Aparece Riku en la puerta de la taberna)

Heihachi: ¡Por fin has llegado!, la comida está ya congelada. En la tienda te he dejado la ropa limpia.

Riku: De acuerdo. Por cierto, tú, chica del pelo verde, cuando haya vuelto de canviarme me habrás de decir tu nombre. Ahora ya no tengo prisa.

CHPV: ¡Mira que eres egoísta! Solo piensas en ti mismo. Puede que tú no tengas prisa, pero yo tengo muchas cosas por hacer.

Riku: ¬¬ ¡Vaya!, siempre encuentras alguna excusa para no decírmelo (Se va hacia la tienda a canviarse mientras en su interior desiste en su empeño de saber el nombre de la chica).

Riku: ¡Vah!.....Si me lo quiere decir, ya me lo dirá cuando le parezca oportuno.

Llega a la tienda y entra en ella. En el interior se huele una ligera fragancia a rosas. Riku encontró encima de la cama la ropa para canviarse. Eran unas ropas parecidas a las que llevaba la chica del pelo verde pero con un estilo más masculino. La gente del pueblo llevaba unos vestidos parecidos, del mismo tipo, por lo que Riku supuso que debía ser el vestido tradicional del Japón de esa época, o quizás solo de ese pueblo en particular. Riku se canvió la ropa y volvió a la taberna. Heihachi ya no estaba, solo quedaba la chica del pelo verde y algunos aldeanos. Riku se dirigió a la chica.

Riku: ¿Dónde está Heihachi?

CHPV: Se ha ido. Por las tardes siempre está ocupado. Yo tengo que irme ahora.

Riku: Un momento, ¿me puedes decir cuántas cosas haces en un día? Siempre estás ocupada.

CHPV: Me levanto temprano, preparo un buen almuerzo para los tres, abro la tienda durante toda la mañana, por el mediodía trabajo en la taberna haciendo comida a la gente (por cierto, a vosotros dos os sale gratis), y por la tarde aún tengo más cosas que hacer.

Riku: ¡Madre mía! Pareces una esclaba, pero si te gusta hacerlo...

CHPV: I tanto, pero cómete tu comida y calla. Por cierto, hablando de trabajo...

Riku: ¿Qué?

CHPV: Me habrás de hacer un favor. Ya que por las tardes no tienes nada que hacer, ¿abrirás y atenderás la herbolistería por mi?

Riku: ¿Queeeeeeeeeeé?

CHPV: Pues eso mismo. Que me abras la tienda, así podré hacer más negocio.

Riku: ¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡Qué morro tienes! ¿Cómo se te ocurre pedirme eso? ¿Qué te hace pensar que lo haré?

CHPV: Tampoco hace falta que te pongas así, solo te estaba pidiendo un favor. ¿Tú para que crees que es ese dinero?

Riku: (Pensando: ¿Para pagarte un viaje a Hawai? No, no creo)..............No lo se.

CHPV: Són para que tú y Heihachi vayáis al torneo. Necesitaréis dinero, sinó, no conseguiréis llegar al lugar donde se dispute. Si no me ayudas, no creo que el dinero que consiga sea suficiente, ¿lo entiendes ahora?

Riku: Ya veo, pero no creo que pueda ayudarte.

CHPV: Si tu problema es que no entiendes la escritura de aquí, lo tengo solucionado, le he pedido a Heihachi que lo traduzca a carácteres (letras) de tu época para que puedas entenderlo, y te lo he apuntado junto con el precio. Lo único que necesitas saber es que la moneda que usamos aquí se llama "Oro" (se llama así, pero no quiere decir que sea oro). Si el Oro es negro, vale por una unidad, si es plateado por cinco, y si es dorado vale por veinte. No creo que sea el caso, pero puede ser que alguien te de un Oro rojo, que vale por cincuenta, o uno azul que vale por cien. Existen Oros de más valor, pero dado el negocio que vas a hacer, no vas a ver ninguno. No necesitas saber de plantas, solo leer para que sirve cada flor, tallo, hoja, raíz, especia, fruto o infusión, y darle el remedio adecuado a la persona adecuada. En cuanto al habla, no se si te has dado cuenta, pero puedes hablar conmigo perfectamente, y yo pertenezco a éste mundo, es decir, que puedes comunicarte sin problemas con quien quieras.

Riku: Es verdad, no me había dado cuenta. ¿Y eso a qué se debe?

CHPV: Lo provoca tu fragmento de Soul Edge. Aquel que sea poseedor de un fragmento de la espada maldita, verá como las barreras lingüísticas desaparecen para él. Es un mito que contaban las mujeres ancianas en mi tierra natal, y por lo visto es cierto.

Riku: ¬¬ Vaya, veo que ya lo tenías todo planeado.

CHPV: Me has pillado, jeje. ¡Pobre de mi, yo que lo he hecho sin ninguna mala intención!

Riku: Si, si, ahora te haces la inocentona. Por cierto, veo que ya sabes que Heihachi y yo no pertenecemos a este mundo.

CHPV: El maestro me lo explica todo, es normal que lo sepa.

Riku: ¿Y te lo crees? ¿No te sorprende?

CHPV: Yo confío en él. Si me lo ha dicho, es que es verdad. Además, en este mundo en el que vivo cualquier cosa es creíble, no existe nada imposible.

Riku: Umm........entiendo.

CHPV: Ten, coge las listas con los precios de los productos, los valores de los Oros y la utilidad de cada cosa, y abre la tienda (le da las listas).

Riku: ¿Cómo ha podido traducirlo Heihachi?

CHPV: Él ya ha venido aquí más de una vez, y además ha estado bastante tiempo. Ha podido aprender la escritura de aquí.

Riku: Ya veo.

CHPV: Bueno, pues como ya está todo solucionado me voy, que tengo mucha prisa. ¡Adiós! (se va).

Riku: Adiós (pensando: ¡Qué morro que tiene esta tía! Bueno, que le vamos a hacer, así almenos se me pasará más rápido el rato).

-------------------

Después de acabarse la comida, Riku abrió la herbolistería y intentó empezar a atender a los clientes.

Señora 1: ¡Oh! ¿Quién es este muchacho tan guapetón que tenemos aquí? ¿Eres tú el que atiende la herbolistería ahora?....... ¡Ah, sí!, no lo recordaba, la chica ya nos dijo que un muchacho bien plantado atendería a partir de ahora la tienda por la tarde (n.a.: como se nota que es mi fic, jeje...¬¬).

Riku: Vaya, es decir que ella ya había contado conmigo antes aún de que yo aceptase hacerlo. Empiezo a pensar que estas cosas son típicas de ella (n.a.: Mira quien habla. Ahora voy yo de educado y responsable ante todo hay que mantener las formas). Bueno, no le demos más vueltas, me llamo Riku, y atenderé la herbolistería por las tardes. Por cierto, ¿saben cómo se llama la chica que la atiende por las mañanas?

Señora 2: ¡Uy, chico, qué interés! Lo siento, pero no podemos decírtelo. Nos ha prometido un 25 de descuento en las compras si no te decíamos nada.

Riku: (Pensando ¿Qué debe estar tramando esa chica? No la entiendo). Bueno, ella no me ha comentado nada, así que hoy no puedo hacéroslo, pero esta noche ya se lo preguntaré. Mañana ya os diré algo.

Señora 1: Bueno, de acuerdo, ya nos harás un descuento mañana. Por cierto, ¿me puedes dar algún remedio para el reuma? Es que mi marido se está haciendo ya muy viejo.

Riku: Por supuesto. Espere un momento.

Riku miró las listas de productos y le dió unas especias a la señora.

Señora 1: ¬¬¿Estás seguro de que me estás dando lo correcto?

Riku: Que si, mujer, que si. Són 13 oros.

Señora 1: Ten. Aquí tienes (le da una moneda dorada).

Riku: Un oro dorado, um........eso equivale a 20 oros, por lo tanto te tengo que devolver un oro plateado y 2 negros. ¡Ya está!

Señora 1: Gracias, ¡adiós!

Riku: A usted. ¡Adiós! ¿Quién es el siguiente?

Señora 2: ¡Soy yo! ¿Me puedes poner algo para sazonar la comida y darle buen sabor? También necesito hierbas aromáticas.

Riku: Tengo unas hierbas de la planta Aruskis que dan muy buen sabor a la comida, pero una bolsa pequeña vale ya 10 oros, ¿la quiere?

Señora 2: De acuerdo, ponme una bolsa. ¿I qué tienes como hierbas aromáticas?

Riku: Depende del olor. ¿Prefiere aroma de rosas, agua de manantial de montaña o frescor primaveral?

Señora 2: ¿No tienes alguna hierba afrodisíaca? Jo jo jo.

Riku: O.O Bueno, si, eso creo.....vale 35 oros.

Señora 2: ¡Oh! Como abusáis con el precio, pero bueno, todo sacrificio no es suficiente para conseguir un bien mayor.

Riku: ¬¬ 45 oros por favor.

Señora 2: Ten, un oro rojo.

Riku: Tenga, el canvio, uno plateado.

Señora 2: (Hablando sola) ¡Qué ilusión! Con un poco de suerte y con la ayuda de esta planta afrodisíaca, dentro de 9 meses seré madre. Ja, ja, ja, caerás en mis redes de araña, amor mío.

Riku: Adiós. ¡El siguiente! (pensando que gente más rara).

Niño: ¡Soy yo! Mi madre me ha pedido que venga a comprar por ella. Ten, en la lista pone todo lo que necesita (le da una especie de pergamino).

Riku: ¬¬ Ups, lo siento chaval, pero no entiendo nada de lo que pone.

Niño: ¿Qué? ¿Y ahora qué hago? ¿Qué no eres de aquí?

Riku: No exactamente.

Niño: ¡Qué mala suerte!

Riku: ¿No sabes más o menos qué era lo que quería tu madre?

Niño: Creo que era algo para el resfriado.

Riku: ¡Ah!, en ese caso es fácil. Tengo unas raíces que hervidas y servidas en forma de infusión, curan los resfriados rápidamente (n.a.: je, je, ya me he vuelto un experto en la materia). Son baratas, solo valen 7 oros, y además, si resulta que te has confundido y no era lo que tu madre necesitaba, puedes volver aquí que te lo canviaré con mucho gusto

Niño: ¡Muchas gracias! Eres muy amable. Ten, el dinero (le da un oro plateado y 2 oros negros).

Riku: Gracias a ti. Siguiente.

Poco a poco, la tarde fue dando lugar a la noche. Riku se dió cuenta de que el trabajo que estaba haciendo le distraía, y que le gustaba más de lo que en un principio pudo haber pensado. Aprendió la utilidad de muchas de las plantas, y cogió rápidamente una gran agilidad en el momento de canviar dinero. Finalmente, cuando el cielo ya estaba oscuro y no quedaba ningún cliente en la tienda, la chica del pelo verde apareció. Parecía que se acavaba de bañar, pues llevaba poca ropa y tenía el pelo mojado.

Riku: Por fin. ¿Cómo te ha ido la tarde?

CHPV: Pues muy bien, gracias. ¿Y a ti? ¿Has sabido apañártelas?

Riku: Si, me lo he pasado mucho mejor de lo que esperaba. Incluso me ha gustado. Interactúas con mucha gente.

CHPV: Sabía que te acabaría gustando.

Riku: Por cierto, vas a coger un resfriado llevando solo esta bata encima. ¿No te da vergüenza que te vea así alguien del pueblo?

CHPV: En absoluto. Además, no es culpa mía. Me acabo de bañar y no me ha dado tiempo a ponerme nada más encima. Por cierto, ¿Cómo han ido las ganancias?

Riku: Yo creo que bastante bien. No se lo que sueles vender tú, pero pienso que he hecho un buen negocio.

CHPV: Si, no está mal.

Riku: Por cierto, los clientes me han explicado que les has dicho que no me revelen tu nombre.

CHPV: Ups, pues si, tienen razón OO Les tienes que hacer un descuento en cada compra.

Riku: Ah vale, lo tendré en cuenta. Por cierto, me puedes decir porqué tienes tanto interés en que no sepa tu nombre.

CHPV: Por nada, no quiero y ya está, ¿algún inconveniente?

Riku: Haz lo que quieras, ya me he cansado de preguntarlo.

CHPV: Muy bien, así me gusta.

Riku: Bueno, no tengo ganas de cenar, estoy muy agotado. Me voy a dormir. Hasta mañana chica del pelo verde.

CHPV: Buenas noches. Recuerda que mañana te despertaré pronto.

Riku se fue a la tienda y se canvió. Se metió en la cama y se durmió.

A partir de aquel momento la vida de Riku se volvió monótona, pero no por eso aburrida. Cada mañana la CHPV le despertaba temprano. Riku se ponía el kimono y iba a la llanura de Koan donde Heihachi le entrenaba. Día a día notaba la mejora, pues eran muchas horas de entreno las que hacía. Cada día practicaba con esmero los movimientos fundamentales, y también aprendía algo nuevo. Por la tarde, después de comer, primero Heihachi y luego la CHPV se iban, y Riku abría la herbolistería y atendía a los clientes.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno, pues ya está, he cortado el capítulo por aquí. Igualmente creo que me ha quedado bastante largo, pero que le vamos a hacer, es que si lo cortaba más perdía el sentido, y hubiese tenido que poner 50000 capítulos más para llegar al torneo.

Pues eso, espero que os haya gustado y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo que no creo que se haga esperar mucho, y ya sabéis, ¡¡¡¡¡mandad reviews!!!!!


End file.
